Behind the Scenes
by katdemon1895
Summary: When all is said and done, what happens after the last line of DH. Oneshot HHr RL DG


I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it except copies of the books and some really cool t-shirts

**********************************************************************

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. _

"And that's a wrap!" barked a blonde woman who was sitting in a collapsible chair. A beret was perched on her head and she held a megaphone.

Across from where she was sitting was a giant stage set made up to look like a train platform. The people on the set broke from their cheesy poses and all gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Finally!" Rose declared and she immediately waved her wand to get rid of the dye in her hair. Within seconds her hair went from a light red to a black brown color. She smiled brightly and skipped over to Harry while Lily moved away from Harry to stand by Hugo.

"Honestly Ron, as if I wouldn't know whether or not you had passed a test on your own merits." Hermione sniffed as she took a few steps away from him and stood next to Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Hermione." He groused as a woman with light blonde hair and bottle cap earrings ran onto the set and threw her arms around him. The tall man barely caught her in time and they proceeded to share a deep kiss. They separated when three other strawberry blonde children, all boys, ambushed them with congratulations for their father. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over towards Draco who was scowling.

"What's the matter my love?" she asked as he released the glamour that had made it seem as if his blonde locks had been receding. His scowl softened slightly as he looked at her,

"The ending was a joke of course." He replied and Ginny smiled slightly,

"Well only muggles will be seeing this and we only had to be in this one scene. Those kids, Daniel, Emma, Tom, Rupert and the others have done most of the work." Ginny Malfoy pointed out.

"But it was still a stupid ending, after all mum, you and dad wouldn't give me a name like Scorpius!" the little blonde boy.

"Of course not Aries." Ginny assured him. Rose and her brothers suddenly developed coughing fits. Aries glared at them.

"Orion, John, Rose, it's not nice to tease Aries about his name." Harry said mildly though his tone was firm. The three children calmed down.

"Well, it is better than Albus Severus." John offered and he wrinkled his nose, "Why would anyone name a kid that nowadays?"

"The director wanted Harry to give all his children names that corresponded to special people from the war." Hermione explained and Orion frowned,

"But then why didn't she use Sirius's name instead of Severus? I know that Snape was in love with Grandma Lily and he had to be a spy and all but he was still a git to Dad since he looks like the pictures of Grandpa James. Besides, he's listed on the wall of war heroes so people don't have to inflict his name on children."

"I'm not sure Orion. Despite the symbolism, your father and I actually thought that using their first names would be overdone. That's why we used Sirius and your Uncle Remus's middle names and why we followed the Evans theme of naming their daughters after flowers. Aunt Luna went with Lily because it's a flower associated with the moon."

"Why did we have to do this again? I thought that there were secrecy laws for a reason." Rose asked primly.

"To make it easier for Headmistress McGonagall to convince muggle born students to come to Hogwarts, with increasing amounts of technology and the need for further education to get a job in the muggle world and the relative stagnation in the wizarding world, it's become harder and harder to convince muggles to send their children to a magical school." Hermione answered her daughter.

"Ah, who cares? We're done!" Ron interrupted as Hermione prepared to say more and he looked over to where his other son and daughter were discussing potential commercials they could do.

"Oi, Hugo, Lily, come on, your brothers and I are getting impatient and your mother has dinner waiting." Being Weasleys and Ron's children at that, it was an irresistible command.

"We should probably get going too." Harry commented as he looked at his watch, "We still need to get Rose and John's supplies for Hogwarts."

"And then we have lunch with the twins." Hermione reminded her husband and their three children cheered as they left the set.


End file.
